


left behind

by autumnava



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, happening somewhere before vol 4, major vol 3 ending spoilers, rating more thanks to rwby than the fic, some (not) good and old yangstTM, this fic works in any way you see their relationship so i'm using both tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnava/pseuds/autumnava
Summary: No wonder her partner’s semblance was leaving a shadow behind. She kept finding her touch in everything, just like a shadow continuously following her.But there was only a shadow. Not the real Blake.





	left behind

**Author's Note:**

> pro tip: read it while listening to where's my love (syml) and/or rewind (b.a.p). it makes all the suffering intensifies.

After a long day – of nothings and nothings and nothings, because that was her routine after the day where everything went wrong, and still somehow she kept infinitely tired by the end of it – Yang decided to take a moment to breathe and got out of the house, moving her gaze to the sky. The sun was finishing its turn, the last streaks of orange slowly seeping from the sky, leaving the gloom tones taking over. And, for a moment, even if brief, the beginning of night sky seemed purple.

Purple.

Her color.

The girl tried to avoid the thought, but it always came back. Almost like the nightmares, just with a different taste. Somehow sweeter, but painful nonetheless. A different kind of bitterness, but still gnawed her. And she couldn't get rid of the remembrances anyways.

No wonder her partner’s semblance was leaving a shadow behind. She kept finding her touch in everything, just like a shadow continuously following her.

But there was only a shadow. Not the real Blake.

As much as the memories, the question kept coming back. Why did she go? Didn't she see her bleeding? And not only once, in the end. Blake saw her bleeding much before, while she confessed about the first one that got away. How could her simply repeat the act?

Yang was mad. She was totally mad – or so she told herself, because anger was easier, and maybe more logical. She wanted to erase all those traces, throw them all to her past, just as that girl did.

However, a part of her still waited. A part of her still rewound the moments they shared at the back of her mind in incautious seconds, wishing them to come back. A part of her was still wishing her partner to come back, and the opportunity of starting to make new memories.

Wasn't the team a home to Blake? It was for her, and she tried her best to make everyone feel this way. She always tried her best to keep everyone safe and happy. Why couldn't her own partner come back, when she was the one in need of care?

Yang kept telling herself this shouldn’t matter anymore. This happening or not wasn’t important. But, in the end, it was. Deep down, she knew it. Blake was a missing piece, a part of herself she couldn’t simply lose and keep walking steadily.

She needed to, though. And she’d learn. As much as she was learning how to live with the rest of the aftermath. Maybe it wasn’t easy, but she’d learn.

While secretly wishing all those shadows stopped being just that, and the purple was kept at her sight range for more than a few seconds, and close enough to hold her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i may be crying rn. or maybe everytime i listen the musics that inspired me this. who knows.  
> anyways thanks everyone reading this, and kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
